The Amazing Kit
by XxLilies
Summary: Pretty kit is a amazing kit, watch as she saves the clan! Please go to the last chapter and read. Important.
1. Chapter 2

Hello everybody  
This is chapter two

Ps. I am not a troll I just don't write we'll so please do not flame me, I come from another  
:( ill try harder, but thank you Onyx and Moonbeam, you two are veru helpful  
:)

Pretty paw walk around the camp, she went to hunt and she already caut three prey, she was hungry so she ate a mouse and went to train.  
Her mentor smiled to her.  
"Pretty paw, you are amazing are you ready to becccoe a warrior  
Prettyp screamed and said  
"Yes!,"  
S they go to the camp and the leader sya,  
"Pretty paw do you promise to be loyal to your clan forever?"  
Prettypaw was serious for a while, then she said, yes, I am  
Then the clan cheered because they like her a lot, and she became pretty tail. Later she go sleep, and when she was slepping she didn't hear the urguyment outside the den.  
"But I love her and to y do not!"  
"But I love her too  
"Okay, then we will fight and we will see who is stringer!"  
E WTO toms fight, their blood splattered pretty paw and she wake up, and she screamed,  
"NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOIN?"  
The two toms fall to the ground, and one of them (Tailstreak) look to her and sa  
"Preettypaw, I love you! Can you be my mate?"  
Pretty frown, she also liked the leader and Frogleg, too! But she knew in. Her heart whose liked, so she said,  
Sorry but I like the leader...  
The two toms cried, but e walk away and prettytail smiled.

Prettytail smelled something coming from away and she screamed,  
Oh no!" They are coming to attack!  
"ATTACK"  
A cry came from high abuve and she screamed,  
Might! Everyone fight!"  
She jumpnontoa. White tom and she scratch him, he died, and a she-cat, maybe his mate, came and scratch prettytail's ears, but prettytail scratch her and run away. Suddenly she fall over a tail and a tom jump in her she scared but she fight him and won. She fainted.

Oh no, what will happen? Please review! :))


	2. Chapter 3

Prettytail awake, she was In the medicine cat den, her eyes hurt and her head hurt, she felt blood in her foot. The medicine cat, Helpfulheart, look down at her and. Smile,  
"Ohm you are awake?"  
She nodded, shook her leg, but it burp and she lay down agin. The medicine purred.  
"It's okay. You are okay noe, so you wil be okay."  
Prettypail nodded, she get up and rubble to the outside, her friends were waiting.  
"Oh, no, are you okay?"  
Prettytail s,Ike and danced,  
"Yes, I am okay"  
Then the leader come over and kick her, she kick back and purred. He licked her again and she giggled, five yew lengths away from her a she cat honked at them, her eyes angry, en she walk over and purr,  
"Leader, you are so cool, I like you a lot, come on let's go huntigg"  
The leader not s,item he ddint look happy, but he nod and he go to out, and prettytail fall onto the ground, and she lay on the groun.  
Then her friend come and lick her, she said  
"It's okay he can't love her she is stopid and not stop"  
Prettytail s,il and sya okay, en ghe leader come back and lick her  
I love you, prettyprettytail"  
She smile  
"I love you noo, Quialstat"  
She go to sleep, the sun set and so she go to sleep because e sun set.  
E next day she wake up to sounds of birds, she blinked open her blue eyes and suddenly she saw a bad guy coming, she yeeled  
"Oh no, thisshit is bad,"  
She scream very very very loud, then jump and kill hi, but he kill her when he fall and she go to sterilize

When she got to StarClan she was her mother, she scream Hippolytus and run into her, crying  
Mom I am why dead.  
She purr and say,  
"It's okay, you will life agin because your re very good, there is a prophecy is it say, there will be a kit, she will be a girl and be good, save the clans!"  
Prettytail gasp, what did it mean, it was so confusing a,!,!,!,!,  
She lower her head, her mother purr softly, then she began to blur, then she colored with stars, then Prettypawtail woke up and yawn,  
"Hello, people."  
"Hello,nPrettytail,  
Then she go on a patrol, they smile

When they got back, they had a lot of prey but Prettytail got the most, everyone star at her and lick her, then she go sleep, she dream of her mom again, then morning cum and her mother walk in and says,  
"Good morning, Prettytail, how are you?,  
Prettytail pile and nod, then she started to walk out and beacon to sing, she sang until the tar fell out of the sky, she gasp,  
"OMG, is this my power?"  
The cats nodded and sparkled at her, ey wer amazed at it, the stars kept falling out if the ski and they go oooooooh, they smile and dance around.  
Her father came and Saudi  
I am so proud of you, Prettytaiw  
She said,  
I knows  
Then she went to sleep.

Please review, thank you for reading this chapter, I hippie you liked it.  
:))


	3. Please read

Note

People... I don't know if I should keep writing. I really do not troll. I do not know a lot of English, so I can't say thing very well, but in my country I won essay contests, and I is now in middle of writungna book. :(... I went on Fanfuction to write, but I don't feel courage any,ore... But I really want to be a writer. I do not think you people are very encouraging, I know perhaps I don't write very well, maybe even a but bad but I am trying to write in another lanhuage, because I herd it is good training for your mind.

Mayb I really am not a good writer for english. Mayb not even for my own language.

I'm nut going to say anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone. I received some very helpful comments, when som were just very, very, mean. I really want to thank tansyheart, Vixenshadexwolfstrike, and moonbeam141, they are wonderful people, and writers, but I think I should explain. I come from Sweden, I am learning English but I really i like writing, I wanted to try to write in another language because I heard it is good training.

I know so,e of yomust think I do not read warriors, because one of my reviewers on me and say it is not like it. It is true, I do not read warriors. I asked my friend, if I wanted to write fanficdions, what series I should start, he say warriors. I never read it before, but he explin the facts and show me a bit of the book, so I tried it.

and I want to say sorry if I annoys one of you, I read some of the trolllfics and understand because if I read a lot of these I will be very annoys if a lot ore come out!

LI will try harder to improve, add luckily for me I have this wonderful friend wo lives across me, she will help me translate and write this story. I am going treverie it, but before I rewrite it I will post a chapter she and me write, if you people think there is a thron to improve, please say it, but not meanly. Se will get a ff account, maybe XxSunflower.

Pleasebe understanding and kind...

-Lilly


End file.
